Destino Diferente
by Lord Namikaze-Senju
Summary: Naruto no es el jinchuriki del kyubi y pasa su primer intento en la academia ninja, por eso decidi escribir una historia donde demuestra la verdadera vida de los ninjas en las miciones. Muerte, peligro y amor.


He leído una gran numero de fics escritos en ingles como en español y la mayoría tratan de hacerle la vida imposible ha naruto, algunos son realistas y otros demasiados irrealistas. Algo que siempre me molesto es que escriben la vida de naruto como si fuera la peor de las pestes y que lo trataban como el kyubi reencarnado pero no, repito, no fue tan malo. Lo mas que le hicieron fue no prestarle atención, insúltalo y subirle los precios a lo que el compraba. Konoha es una aldea de ninja y los civiles deberían pensarlo dos veces antes de tratar de herir al protegido del hokage. Pero eso es lo que pienso, muchos autores siguen la "línea de odio hacia naruto" y ya me tienen cansado.

Otra cosa que odio (aunque la leo) es que naruto a pesar de todos los maltratos sigue protegiendo a la aldea y eso  si es estúpido. Quien en su loca mente protegería una aldea donde no lo quieran, y la escusa de "que quiero demostrarle que no soy el kyubi, por eso me quedare y aguantare todas las mierdas que me tiren" ¡Eso no pasara en esta historia! Al contrario esta historia será totalmente diferente al canon, después de todo eso es lo que todos buscamos.

Otra cosa que me tiene confundido sobre naruto, es que ¿Cómo los nueves niveles del infierno naruto puede ser tan tonto? Digo el muchacho tiene buenos genes, Minato fue un genio en las arte ninjas y Kushina no se quedaba atrás, entonces por que es, por que tratan de escribirlo como en muchacho mas tonto de todo. Incluso en el anime naruto tiene su rato donde usa muy bien su cabeza, ¿no se acuerdan? Acuérdense las ves con zabuza, el rasengan en una semana y un montón de veces.

Quiero una historia donde naruto se desarrolle más y no pase toda una serie detrás de un loco, vengador (sasuke ¡que hermano!) quien le puso en chidori en el pecho. Ni detrás de una tipa con pelo rosa que lo golpea cada ves que tiene la oportunidad (eso explica el poco desarrollo que tiene su cerebro ).

Yo no se por que Kishimoto se centra tanto en sasuke, la serie debería llamarse Sasuke y no Naruto. Sasuke esto, sasuke lo otro. ¡Por dios denle un descanso! ¡Sigh! Denle un descanso… o ha mi. Si naruto sube un nivel sasuke sube dos, me imagino que naruto con todo el poder que posee ahora es prácticamente el ninja mas fuerte ¿no? Pues no, no les, no mientras exista sasuke Uchiha.

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto no será el Jinchuriki del kyubi, Minato decidió que no le pondría una maldición así en su único hijo así que lo sellara en otro huérfano. Tampoco estará en la misma clase que el resto de los "konoha 12" konoha es muy grande y la historia nada mas se centra en unos cuantos individuos. Yo pienso que puede haber otros ninjas en konoha de mismo nivel o aun mas fuerte que kakashi, kurenai, Asuma y Gay. Al igual que otros genin, en si konoha es una aldea muy poblada donde 70 porciento son ninjas, ósea algunos cuantos de miles y en algún rincón debe haber ninjas fuertes. ¡No estoy tratando de sir que vendrán algunos genin y les pateara el trasero a los "konoha 12"! no digo que para ser fuerte no tienes que estar en el equipo 7, 8, 10 y 11, o tener a kakashi como sensei para ser ANBU. Naruto será tratado como cualquier ser humano en la academia y desarrollara gran potencial desde el principio, así como su padre y madre.

Naruto será súper fuerte, denme crédito sasuke derroto a un chunin recién salido de la academia. No veo el por que naruto no puede derrotar a un chunin para cuando salga de la academia. No se olviden que sasuke fue entrenado en su familia mientras naruto no y claramente se ve que naruto logro mas que el.

**Harem: **Si, ¡harem! ¡Yayyy! ¿Por qué? Pues me gusta, además se me hace difícil elegir una sola pareja para Naruto. Pueden elegir entre estas y si tienen otra en mente pues será puesta en el "poll".

**Kurenai: **Me gusta mucho ella y no quiero que se quede sola después de la muerte de asuma, así que me evitare el comienzo de la relación y no se preocupen por el hijito. Si quiere uno naruto selo dará . También ella es un personaje que seria interesante desarrollar ella al igual que los otros Junín (aparte de kakashi) sale poco en la serie. Si quieren ver a una kurenai como es lean **Máster of Genjutsu **de Tsukune08. Hay muestra el gran uso del Genjutsu en una batalla.

**Anko: **Ya saben la historia con Orochimaru y su actitud. Lo mismo con kurenai me gustaría más cámara para ella. Acuérdense que ella fue entrenada por Orochimaru y creo que ella aprendió mas que el **Sen'eijashu** y ataques con las invocaciones de serpiente.

**Shizune: **La usan en pocos fics como pareja. Es fuerte, digo sakura entreno con Tsunade por tres años, cambio de una debilucha a una Tsunade (pero sin las tetas). Creo que ser el aprendiz de Tsunade le da un papel muy grande en konoha, quiero que sea algo más que una secretaria.

**Mei: **… ¡Sexi! Y es una Kage… err ¿Ya?

**Temari: **Maestra del viento y no pega mucho con Shikamaru.

**Ino: **Lo mismo que Mei.

**Hinata: **¡He! Ella es mi personaje favorito, además naruto se ve bien con ella.

**Teten: **Maestra de las almas y entrena para ser una buena ninja. Creo que Kishimoto debería darle un poco de cámara ha esta tipa. Tiene potencial para ser una de las mejores ninjas de konoha aun mejor que sakura.

**OCC: **Ella será la que estará con naruto la mayoría de la serie. Estará en su equipo de Genin y seguirá en su equipo mas adelante.

Esas la que tengo en mente hasta ahora, siéntanse libres y añadir mujeres al harem al final se disidirán por lo votos quieres se quedaran y quien no. Sepan que esos pueden que estén en el harem, ellas no precisamente tienen que estar, como dije esto solo es el "poll"

**Ultima aclaración: **Esto contendrá romance y tecnología avanzada tales como teléfonos, televisión y internet. (O.O) pero nada de esos transportes caros digo para que rayos un ninja con rapidez de 100 kilómetros por hora necesita un auto.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Así que ya saben que se los dije. Eso le pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Como este fic tendrá harem pues sepan que habrá lemons y cosas que no son acto para la vista de menores. (Aunque a nadie le importan -.-!) También quiero que sepan que si este fic no da muchos fan pues lamentablemente tendré que dejar de escribirlo o escribirlo en ingles, quizás así aprecien más mi obra de arte.

¡Ahora a la historia!

**Capitulo 1.**

Satae Hikure era un señor mayor retirado de las fuerzas ninjas de konoha, fue muy conocido en la segunda y tercera guerra ninja por su rapidez y habilidad con la espada. Recibió el rango S en el libro Bingo por haber acabado con 20 de los mejores ninjas de kumo en la segunda guerra y en Iwa por haber acabado con los primos del Sandaime Tsuchikage. Era bien conocido por la aldea por ser dueño de unas cuantas tiendas ninjas y restaurantes. Querido por muchos por ayudar a los necesitados y ser unos de los mayores donadores de dinero al orfanato. Muchas mujeres querían, a pesar de su edad, casarse con el para apoderarse de sus posesiones pero nunca se caso muchos se preguntaban que pasaría con todas su propiedades una ves que fallezca, mientras otro no le importaba sabían que el consejo se apoderaría de todo si no encontraba un sucesor.

Lo que pocos sabia era que Satae participo en el desarrollo de la rapidez del Yondaime Hokage, diseñando el sello de gravedad que le permitió a Minato lograr aguantar la presión de su jutsu Harashin. Pocos sabían que el mismo había entrenado a Minato durante un año en las montañas y completar su jutsu fuera de los ojos de los ninjas. En ese tiempo formaron una relación de padre e hijo aun más grande que la de Jiraya.

Ahora Satae a sus sesenta años se encontraba en su casa lejos de la aldea viviendo una tasa de te mientras veía la noticias del desastroso ataque del kyubi. Entre ratos sentía la tierra moverse y los fuertes rugidos del kyubi. Se imagino en el lugar de algunos de esos ninjas, lanzando jutsu alzar. Tratando de herir a la bestia como pueda, mirar eso grandes ojos rojos llenos de furia mientras esquivaba un feroz ataque de una de sus colas. Gritando a sus colegas de trabajo que se mantengan vivo y protejan a la aldea.

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. - ¡sigh! Buenos tiempos. – Rio un poco sin dejar ver a la pantalla como el fotógrafo se acercaba al campo de batalla gritando incoherencia para solo ser lanzado hacia un lado por el estruendo de un gruñido de la bestia. – Aun no entiendo que hace un camarógrafo en medio de una batalla, como desearía estar hay pero si fuera solo seria una molestia. Pero bueno mi tiempo ya paso. Me pregunto si Haruzen se sentirá así como yo. – Pauso un momento al ver la cámara mostrar a Minato y al Sandaime con sus trajes de batalla. – Al parecer no. Le preguntare cual es el secreto, se nota que eso no es-

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de toques en su puerta. Suspiro y se paro. – Me pregunto quien será ha estas horas de la noche. –

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

El sonido se hizo más fuerte. Sea quien sea estaba ansioso por entrar. Satae no era un ninja veterano por nada así que supo que el que estaba afuera era un amigo en peligro o un enemigo esperando el momento necesario para atacar, en otras palabras esperar que abra la puerta para tratar de asesinarlo. Iwa aun seguía molesto por la perdida de sus mejores ninjas y Kumo no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Lentamente tomo una katana de la pared y se acerco a la puerta, sus manos apretando con un fuerte agarre del arma, listo para cortar sea quien este afuera.

Quito en seguro de la puerta y se retiro a una buena distancia para poder ver al desconocido y lograr mejor posición si era necesario atacar. - ¡Puedes abrirla esta abierta! – Escucho como el manubrio de la puerta giraba la puerta se abría, la ansiedad lleno su viejo cuerpo pero sus años de experiencia lo mantuvo en su posición.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Satae estaba a punto de saltar hacia delante para cortar al individuo con su técnica mas rápida cuando vio a un hombre con peleo rubio con ojos azules y un bebe en sus brazos.

Satae lo miro sorprendido soltó su espada. - ¡Minato! ¿Pero como? ¿Y el Kyubi? – Pregunto confundido y a la vez preocupado. Si Minato estaba aquí entonces quien derrotaría al kyubi.

Minato sonrió un entro a la casa. – No te preocupes anciano solo soy un Kage Bunshin, el verdadero Minato esta sellando su al kyubi en algún muchacho.

Los ojos de Satae se abrieron como platos, si Minato uso el jutsu de invocación al Shinigami entonces perdería su vida. - ¡Minato sabes lo que pasara si completas ese jutsu! – Solo una vez es su vida había tenido el placer de ver ese jutsu en ansión cuando un Junín trato de invocar al Shinigami para sellar un monstruo en el Bosque de la muerte, capas de usar chacra pero al terminar el sellado el Shinigami tomo su vida junto al monstruo.

Minato suspiro tristemente. – Lose pero no hay otra opción viejo, no puedo permitir que otra persona de su vida siendo mi responsabilidad proteger a la aldea.

Satae lo miro con orgullo, en su vida nunca había visto a un ninja tan noble como Minato, le llenaba de orgullo haber participado en el entrenamiento de un ninja como lo es Minato. – ¿Pero y Kushina? No la dejaras sola, sabes lo mucho que ella te quiere. Si la dejas puede que muera de la tristeza.

Minato lo miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y una lagrima callo de sus ojos. – Sensei Kushina murió no hace rato, no soporto el proceso de dar a luz un bebe.

Satae lo miro sorprendido. - ¡un bebe! ¿Pero como? No sabia que estaba embarazada mucho menos que daría luz.

Minato asintió. – Pocos saben de la relación entre Kushina y yo. Iwa y Kumo no dudarían un momento en atacarnos aun mas si sale a la calle que ella tendría un hijo de su peor enemigo.

Satae asintió, Minato tenia la razón Iwa y Kumo comenzarían una guerra por matar ha ese bebe o tratar de apoderarse de el. Konoha no soportaría otra guerra tan pronto con dos aldeas de igual poder militar como la de ellos.

Minato lo miro serio. – Sensei necesito un favor. El ultimo favor que le pedirá este Namikaze Minato. – Dijo con vos seria pero suplicadora, algo que no muchos escucharían del Yondaime Hokage. Noble

Satae miro a la cara de Minato y sonrió. – Nunca pensé ver al poderoso Minato suplicando ¡huh! Pero todos lo hacemos en un punto de la vida tu no eres la acepción. – Minato suspiro molesto. – Pero dime cual es ese favor.

Minato abrió su túnica donde sus manos estaban escondida y saco un bebe de pelo rubio, tenia los ojos azules y perecía mucho a su padre. – Su nombre es naruto, mi hijo y de kushina. Al principio pensé en usarlo para sellar al kyubi pero no pude, padre viene primer que líder de una aldea, mi deber como padre me impide poner una carga tan grande en los hombros de mi único hijo, así que te pido a ti, Satae Hikure que cuides de mi hijo en sus primeros años de vida y lo entrenes como lo hiciste conmigo. No te lo pido como Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, te lo estoy pidiendo como un amigo y fiel discípulo. – Pidió Minato con voz fuerte y seria.

Satae lo miro en shock nunca pensó que Minato, de todos, le pidiera a el que cuidara a su único hijo, sabia que ellos dos tenían una relación muy fuerte. El lo trataba como un hijo y el como un padre pero aun así no pensó que dejara su único descendiente en sus manos, no había que decir que estaba más que orgulloso.

Satae lo miro y sonrió. – Minato te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, es natural que a naruto lo trate como mi nieto. Lo que trato de decir es que seria un placer cuidar del naruto y entrenarlo para que sea el ninja más fuerte de todo konoha. Pero estoy confundido ¿Por qué a yo? ¿Por qué no Jiraya o el Sandaime?

Minato frunció en ceno un poco. – Aun que confió mucho en Jiraya y el Sandaime no creo que ellos se tomen muy enserio lo de cuidar a mi hijo, Jiraya tiene que mantener su red de información cual es muy importante para konoha, eso y no quiero que mi hijo salga siendo un pervertido. – Los dos compartieron una risa. – El Sandaime aunque estaría más que feliz en cuidar a naruto su trabajo le impediría tenerle el ojo día y noche en naruto. Se que con este ataque el consejo no durara un segundo y comenzaran a tratar de ganar poder en konoha. Por eso he sellado tomo mis posesiones en naruto, desde jutsu a dinero. Y no te preocupes le avisare al Sandaime sobre lo ocurrido.

Satae asintió entendiendo el concejo desde hace mucho tiempo a querido meter sus garras en los deberes ninjas pero Minato nunca se lo a permitido.

Minato continúo. – El sello sola lamente será visible por naruto a la edad de cinco, a esa edad el podrá liberar todo lo que hay sellado junto con un clon de kushina y mío donde le explicaremos unas cuantas cosas a naruto. A la edad de doce otro sello será visible hay es donde le enseñare el rasengan y el Haraishin. Otro sello cual el podrá activar el día de su boda ya conoces a kushina no quiere perderse de los momentos felices de su hijo.

Satae estaba impresionado con el todo lo que Minato había planeado aun en la muerte no quería perderse de los momento preciados de su hijo. No todos los padres harían tantos planes para sus hijos. – Muchacho nunca dejas de impresionarme con esa mente tuya. – Rieron un poco. – No te preocupes le enseñare todo lo que se, aun mas de los que te enseñe. Para cuando tenga doce será un chico lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme a mi y a muchos Junín y unos cuantos ANBU.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, sabia que lo que su sensei no eran palabras vacías. El era capaz de entrenar a su hijo mejor que nadie lo haría. Tenia fe que Jiraya haría lo mismo pero no estaba tan seguro si naruto soportaría estar toda su vida caminando, Minato quería una vida estable para su hijo. Kushina por igual y el Sandaime de seguro lo pondría en un orfanato hasta que alguien decida adoptarlo. Algo que el no soportaría.

Kakashi aun que lo miraba como una figura paterna no podría cuidar de su hijo, el era un ANBU y no tendría tiempo para cuidar de naruto debidamente. Rin era buena elección pero no le ensenaría a naruto lo que debería aprender para enfrentar lo que viene por delante.

Minato se le acerco y le puso a naruto en los brazos de Satae con mucho cuidadoso. El bebe se movió un poco y abrió unos ojos azules con toda la curiosidad que poseía un bebe de su edad. Satae lo miro y rio pasando sus viejas manos por la cara suave del pequeño.

Minato lo miro a naruto y dejo salir una lágrima. Moriría feliz sabiendo que su hijo estaría en buenas manos, solo tenia que dejar claro alguna cosas antes de partir. – Sensei te lo agradezco mucho. – Fueron su ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz amarillo dejando a un Satae con una risa triste y con un bebe que cambiaria el mundo ninja para bien o para mal.

Las cosas no serán iguales en konoha.

OoOooOoooOoooo

**Esta es la idea, quiero que naruto se desarrolle mas en las artes ninjas. Dejar ver como es el mundo ninja en realidad. Los contrincantes de naruto siempre hablan de esto y lo otro, de que cuanto han matado, lo que han hecho pero naruto nunca paso por nada de eso. **


End file.
